This invention relates to a high loft, low density nonwoven material produced from continuous fibers in which the lofty character of the nonwoven material is the result of the fibers comprising the web having a z-direction orientation, resulting from improved processing and the resultant crimping. These materials are particularly suitable for use in a broad range of applications including, without limitation, surge layers for personal care products, acoustic and thermal insulation, packing material, padding, absorbents, filtering, and cleaning materials.